User talk:Theblondechick
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Glee: Same Directions Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Storylines =P Something 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 21:20, April 18, 2012 (UTC)Samcedes and Klaine ForeverSomething 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 21:20, April 18, 2012 (UTC) i have idea storylines for my characters if u need any. =D Heather idea. Something 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 19:24, April 21, 2012 (UTC)SamcedesandKlaineForeverSomething 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 19:24, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Here is an idea for Heather I am creating a new character. Her name is Yasmin Coleman. My idea is that Heather and Yasmine become best friends. Yasmin will meet Heather's family and she'll introduce Heather to her new boyfriend( which I'm about to create his name will be Ryan). When she meets Heather's family, Heather's brother, ( i am also creating his name will be Connor) will develop a crush on Yasmin. Yasmin will teach Heather that she doesn't Kristina to shine. She'll teach her that she can be awesome all by herself. Yasmine Coleman Something 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 19:40, April 21, 2012 (UTC)SamcedesandKlaineForeverSomething 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 19:40, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Yasmine Alise Coleman age 16 straight personality: Yasmin is a loyal, sweet, bubbly, eccentric, fun to be around person. She is also independent and knows how to stand up for herself. She loves giving back and is funny, honest, good at advice, can be mean, fiery and cruel, but mostly fun and bubbly. Backstory: She used to live in a foster care until her Aunt Katrina located her and adopted her. Since then Yasmin has lived the high life because her Aunt Katrina is a famous wedding designer. ( She's friends with Vera Wang) Now just because she is famous doesn't mean she has forgot where she came from. She loves to volunteer whenever and wherever she can. Though she rather focus on helping the planet, making good grades, and become a singer/songwriter she catches the eyes of many boys. She might catch the eyes of many boys but she much rather act like one of them. She is a total tomboy. More: She can play drums, guitar, and piano. She joi ned Glee Club because she thought it would be fun. Audition Song: Good Girl-Carrie Underwood potrayer: Lulu Antariska [ feel like i am forgetting something but i don't know what. if u have any questions. let me know] Working on Ryan and Connor as we speak Something 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 19:56, April 21, 2012 (UTC)SamcedesandKlaineForeverSomething 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 19:56, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Working on it. Hope it is okay, but I am making Connor like a year older than Heather. Be done in a few. =P Connor Sandford Something 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 20:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC)SamcedesandKlaineForeverSomething 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 20:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Connor Sanford is Heather's older brother. He is funny, aloof, talks a lot, sweet, charming, and very obnoxious. Heather and Connor don't get along a lot because well he's her older brother and you know how siblings are. Connor finds Heather annoying and is always teasing her, but deep down he loves her and if a guy hurt Heather. ( well, let's just say that guy would never come near her again. if you know what i mean) Connor is in a band called Midnight Carnival. He is the lead guitarist and does some vocal. His three best friends: Wyatt, Spencer, and Thomas are in the band with him. They're not famous or anything but they are good. They're like a local band. Connor doesn't date girly girls. He wants to be with a girl who will be okay if they like go to the batting cage as a date or like if they go race cart driving. Potrayer: Thomas McDonell [ let me know if u have ?] Fan club Leader Lucy Underwood age 16 Personality: Funny, a little bit crazy, bubbly, obnoxious, eccentric. Backstory: Lucy used to be Ian's next door neighboor when they were little. She grew a huge crush on him as well as his best friend, Josh. Well, since Ian and Josh are like some of the hottest guys in school, she and a bunch of girls created a fan club for them. The club is filled with girls who are majorly crushing on Ian & Josh but know they don't have a chance of being with them or even talking to them. Lucy( since the club was her idea) is leader of this club. They all the deets on Ian & Josh. Like if one of the club members catches Ian at Basket Robbins they tweet it to the whole group and the whole school will know. They're like gossip girls. More: They hate any girl Josh and Ian date. But they act like they like the girls to their face. [ let me know if there's something i need to add or like if u had ?] So.... Something 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 20:23, April 21, 2012 (UTC)SamcedesandKlaineForeverSomething 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 20:23, April 21, 2012 (UTC) so u want me to create info and background on Connor's bandmates. if yes, no problem. =P BTW Something 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 21:12, April 21, 2012 (UTC)SamcedesandKlaineForeverSomething 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 21:12, April 21, 2012 (UTC) did some more work. if u hate delete it. make any changes u want. not done but i have to something. be back later. =D Daisy Knight Something 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 00:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC)SamcedesandKlaineForeverSomething 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 00:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC) So here is what I am feeling for Daisy. So Kristina and Josh try to raise Daisy, but it doesn't go well. Josh gets stressed and starts to see Kristina and Daisy less and less. Kristina and Josh start to have problems in their relationship and that affects the raising of Daisy. Kateyln, her parents, Yasmine, Heather, and others (like Ian and friends at school) will come to Kristina and tell her that maybe she wasn't ready to raise a baby like she planned. Finally in the end, Kristina decides to give Daisy up for adoption to a loving family who she knows will love her. It hurts Kristina to do this, but she knows Josh won't help her, and she can't give Daisy the life she needs, with the way her life is going.Kristina decides that this is the best thing for Daisy. The couple could be a couple that went to Yasmine's church. That is perfectly fine. Something 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 00:30, April 22, 2012 (UTC)SamcedesandKlaineForeverSomething 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 00:30, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you had other ideas. I'm so sorry. Your idea is better and perfectly fine. Sorry again. Go with your idea. =D Like what??? Something 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 00:36, April 22, 2012 (UTC)SamcedesandKlaineForeverSomething 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 00:36, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Do u want me to give him a girlfriend and make a storyline of that? You have no idea... Something 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 00:56, April 22, 2012 (UTC)SamcedesandKlaineForeverSomething 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 00:56, April 22, 2012 (UTC) OMG! You just said the perfect thing!!!! Because a twist is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo what i had in mind! So here is what I picture. So you accepted a character by Taylor-Swift-Finchel Fan. Name - Jason Kendall Nicknames - Jase Personality - Grumpy on the inside, nice and soft on the inside, a bit geeky. BLIND. Backstory - When Jason was young, his mother left him and his father. His father went into a deep depression leaving Jason to fend for himself. He became very independent. Jason doesn't use walking sticks or sunglasses. Clubs - AV Club, Glee Club Audition Song (has to reflect his/her personality) - Show Me What I'm Looking For by Carolina Liars (Not exactly reflecting his personality, more of showing what he feels) Sexuality - Straight Grade - Sophomore Portrayer - Cameron Mitchell well i have a gay character. Tyler Michael Collins age 16 sophmore male openly gay Personality:Tyler is a smart, tell you how it is type of guy. He is a great, funny, loyal friend and he'll always be true. He is good @ advice.He dresses all preppy. You know with the vests and ties. That sort of thing. He likes to wear those Clark Kent glasses. backstory:Tyler has a twin sister Arielle who goes to an all girls school. Tyler and his sister live with single mom Hannah. Hannah and Arielle totally support Tyler's sexuality. Tyler's father died when he was 5. Tyler has a gay uncle named Owen, that is Tyler's biggest supporter. He was diagnosed with dyslexia at the age of 7. clubs-glee club, drama, writers Tyler's best friend is Lilianna Garcia. They always have each other's backs. They're like brother and sister.Oh and Tyler and Lilianna are obsessed with the Twilight, Hunger Games, and Harry Potter series and Sarah Dessen books.Jason and Trent HATE each other. Tyler thinks Trent will nothing but hurt Ana and plus Tyler hates his personality. Trent finds Jason as a buzzkill. Plus Trent use to tease Jason a long time ago. audtion song: Jagged Little Pill-Alanis Morisette so here is what I am thinking. So Ian befriends Jason and Tyler right. (And don't worry about Tyler crushing on Ian or Jason because he already has a BF). So Ian will realize how much Tyler and Jason have to go through with being blind and gay.( Bullies and stuff) So he'll want to like make a program about it. And from now on at their school, if a person is caught bullying someone like Tyler they'll get expelled. The school will create like a NO-TOLERANCE rule just for teens like Tyler.Like for Tyler he'll like make a club where like LGBT teens can come together and talk about their struggles and all. For Jason he'll like create multiple fund-raisers and have all the proceeds donated to like this instution for blind people. And this shall be easy because he's one of the most popular guys in school. I think this is a good idea because then for the fund-raiser you can have all the characters participate. Like @ one fund-raiser, Connor's band will play and since they're so good people will come and they can cost for admission and concessions. The money for that can go to the instution. And like for another fund-raiser, Mrs. Winters and Mrs. Sandford could do a bake sale. And come on who doesn't love cookies and brownies. This is just an idea. Tell me what do u think. Or is this not the twist you wanted. happy u like it Something 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 01:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC)SamcedesandKlaineForeverSomething 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 01:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) just created Tyler's and Jason's page. what do ya think? Hi, Katy here. I think I sent you the storyline ideas for Charity and Aaliyah on the Glee Wiki, but I'll send them here just in case. Aaliyah: Aaliyah is at a party where she gets a little too high and a little too drunk. She ends up sleeping with the host a popular, skater-boy, football player. She ends up being pregnant and he wants nothing to do with her or the baby. She joins Glee Club thinking it's a place where she will find support and feel like she belongs. Aaliyah decides to keep the child and when the boy finds out/see's the kid he realizes he does want to have a part in his child's life. After trying and trying he realizez Aaliyah is not going to aceept him as a boyfriend, but will allow him to see his child. The two quickly become inseperable and eventually fall in love, becoming one big happy family. I was thinking that the guy could be Landon? Charity: Charity would slowly slip into depression, losing her normal loud, peppy self, because of Zach's death. Then after an attempted suicide she would be put into councilling where Emma suggest's Glee Club as a way to express her feelings. She soon finds herself in the club and feel's like she belongs. She finds her steady boyfriend there, aswell. Also just wondering could Aaliyah and Landon be in a on again/off again relationship, but then finally become steady after he sees the baby? Thanks, KCisaGleek98 01:55, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Before you criticize a man, walk a mile in his shoes. That way, if he gets angry, he's a mile away and barefoot. Katy<3 need anything else? =P Something 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 02:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC)SamcedesandKlaineForeverSomething 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 02:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC) i enjoy helping you. if u need more help just let me know. =P One more idea =D Something 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 02:32, April 22, 2012 (UTC)SamcedesandKlaineForeverSomething 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 02:32, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I know that i've done alot. but i just have one more idea. do u have the glee club director. because if u don't. i have someone. now if u don't like this person that is cool. Natasha Hazel West Female Straight potrayer: Carrie Underwood Personality: She is funny, sweet, laid-back, great @ advice, eccentric, and lovable. Backstory: Her dad was an acoholic. He used to beat her mom. At the age of 5, she was taken into foster care. Her dad was killed in a car wreck due to drunk driving and her mom became addicted to drugs. When she was 12, her mom was finally back on her feet and got Natasha and her younger brother, Noel back. Her mom went back to college and became a nurse. She even remarried and then Natasha lived a great life. When she was 15, she learned she could sing, but pushed it aside. Her dream was to become a counselor and she did. She became a counselor and even married. But she soon found herself unhappy in her marraige and divorced. Now she is the new counselor at whatever school your FF takes place. She notices the gifts and abilities the gleeks have. She goes to the prinicpal and proposes a Glee club. The prinicipal reluctnantly agrees. All of the gleeks join. Not only does she help coach them in singing but she councels them as well. Soon all the gleeks develop personal relationships with her. She becomes their counsler,glee coach, and a friend. She eventually changes all of them in different ways. Songs she might sing: Change-Carrie Underwood Wasted-Carrie Underwood I don't wanna be-Gavin Degraw I won't let go-Rascal Flatts I'll stand by You-Carrie Underwood version Stand by Me-Praying For Change Quotes by her ( Natasha quotes in bold) " You don't know nothing bout me." Trent snaps " I know." Natasha says calmly, " So how about you tell me what I don't know." " I just want people to accept me." Tyler cries " I accept you." " I'm pregnant and alone." Kateyln cries " No you're pregnant. But you're not alone." " I wanna be more than just a blind guy." " Then be more." ' '" You have more potential, Ian. Show us your potential." " Every member in this glee club is special. Each and every one of you is unique and different and that is why our Glee Club is the best Glee club." I Can Help Hi! I'm the creator of Jason Kendall if you don't know. I can help with this wiki if you let me. :) I know how to do some coding. I also edited the character infobox if you don't mind. Here it is: "Your like a beacon of light guiding me though the darkness."We belong to you and me"."Or will we forever only be pretending?" 02:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC) What if????? Something 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 16:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC)SamcedesandKlaineForeverSomething 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 16:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Since u have the fan club members what if u just chose two of them to be the crazy girls who follow Ian and Josh. and i think i can create Kateyln's bf. if u hate him, delete him. Thank u!!!!! =D Something 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 16:16, April 22, 2012 (UTC)SamcedesandKlaineForeverSomething 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 16:16, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!!!!! =P and i welcome you to Skylar Hampshire. Kateyln's bf. just made his page. what do u think??? every story needs that mystery character. =P Admins If you make me an admin, I can set a background, and a logo and a favicon. Here's a link to get to the user rights page: http://gleesamedirections.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights "Your like a beacon of light guiding me though the darkness."We belong to you and me"."Or will we forever only be pretending?" 16:28, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Excellent!!! =P Something 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 16:40, April 22, 2012 (UTC)SamcedesandKlaineForeverSomething 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 16:40, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Fab!!!! :D and i am so happy u like Skylar. You, my friend, have created an EXCELLENT wiki. and your FF is going to be too kewl! :D oh and btw did u like my Glee club director idea? LOL :)(: Something 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 16:59, April 22, 2012 (UTC)SamcedesandKlaineForeverSomething 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 16:59, April 22, 2012 (UTC) lol. and thanx. i hope that means u like. =D That leaves one last ? Something 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 17:12, April 22, 2012 (UTC)SamcedesandKlaineForeverSomething 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 17:12, April 22, 2012 (UTC) is Same Directions the name of the FF or the glee club. because the glee club needs a name. and then BAM we're done. (well i think.) =P if u want to. i don't care. Something 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 17:40, April 22, 2012 (UTC)SamcedesandKlaineForeverSomething 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 17:40, April 22, 2012 (UTC) as u know Natasha West is divorced. u don't have to,but if u ever want to throw in her ex husband. here's his profile Henry Easton Male Straight Personality:assertive, obnoxious, bossy, can be arrogant Backstory: He and Natasha were high school sweethearts. They got married. But Natasha grew tired of the marraige and of him. Now she thinks Henry is just some arrogant dog. Life- He's own a huge company like a fashion magazine company. He lives in a big house. He could get any woman he wants, but he wants Natasha. He is still madly in love with her. He also doesn't want kids another thing that ruined his marraige. ( I don't expect u to use him. but if u want to go 4 it) =P Hi! It's me again, KCisaGleek98, or you can just call me Katy! I was wondering when you were going to choose admins, I think that me, SamcedesandKlaineForever and TaylorSwift-FinchelFan would be great candidates. Just a suggestion. Also I have some ideas for the Glee Club's name, I'll put them below. Melody Makers Vocal Enthusiasim Rising Stars Acoustic Chorale Melody Fusion Killer Chorales The Harmonics Great Expectations Thanks, KCisaGleek98 18:34, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I always wanted to be somebody, but I should have been more specific.~Katy~ check my blog Something 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 22:14, April 22, 2012 (UTC)SamcedesandKlaineForeverSomething 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 22:14, April 22, 2012 (UTC) http://gleesamedirections.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SamcedesandKlaineForever/Just_a_thought give me feedback please :D Like? Do you like this? I made it. Please reply. "Your like a beacon of light guiding me though the darkness."We belong to you and me"."Or will we forever only be pretending?" 00:35, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Admins and Bureaucrats To make this wiki look even awesomer, you may wanna think about making people admins and bureaucrats. They can change the background and colors and everything. I gave you the link above in previous messages. Sorry to pester you. "Your like a beacon of light guiding me though the darkness."We belong to you and me"."Or will we forever only be pretending?" 00:38, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanx!!!!!!! Something 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 00:45, April 23, 2012 (UTC)SamcedesandKlaineForeverSomething 2 Dance For!.❤✰ 00:45, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanx for making me an admin. and i'm so excited to read this FF. Yeah Thanks. I'm working on the background and everything right now. :) "Your like a beacon of light guiding me though the darkness."We belong to you and me"."Or will we forever only be pretending?" 00:45, April 23, 2012 (UTC) New, New, New So...I set the background, wordmark, favicon. I want to set chat on, message boards, and top 10 lists. Is that okay??? "Your like a beacon of light guiding me though the darkness."We belong to you and me"."Or will we forever only be pretending?" 00:53, April 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S: Do you love it? Do you hate it? Opinions count! :) Can't wait!!! "Your like a beacon of light guiding me though the darkness."We belong to you and me"."Or will we forever only be pretending?" 00:59, April 23, 2012 (UTC)